Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-4127080-20150822173557
I was cleaning my room a few weeks ago and I found a few stuff that I wrote from freshman year or before that. All of them are usually bets me and my cousin made. We write them down and make it some kind of contract so if one of wins the other one can't act like forgot it or something. My cousin and I made a of HOA bet before the season two finale, He told ne that Fabian was the osiran while I said it was Eddie. WHo ever wins gets 5 buck and he still hasn't paid me back. We made a bet when season 11 of Degrassi aired. He told me that Clare is going get pregnant and Eli is going to be the father, I said that wasn't never going to happened. I still haven't paid him for that bet he won. He doesn't care if he won the bet or not since he is done with Degrassi. Another bet was I think when either Doll Parts aired or Zombie aired. My cousin thinks if Zaya got together and it involves cheating then it will be Maya who does the cheating because he thinks Zig is Maya's rebound while I think it's Zig because if he is willing to cheated on you then he is willing to cheated with you. Honestly I don't care who wins this bet because he is done with Degrassi. I am done with Degrassi. So there is no point of this bet. I found a bunch of Total Drama bets on who is going to be voted off next and who is going to win. I found a Gwent and Alejandro/Heather fanfiction which is so embarassing. I also wrote my predictions with Degrassi Showdown. Cam and Maya had a secret relationship because his hockey teem didn't approve since Maya was Katia's sister. While Maya's friends didn't approve since the hockey team are known to be jerks. As time goes on they approve. Zori and Camay go on double dates. Cam and Zig become best friends and have each other back. Boy was I ever wrong consider the fact they becoming worse of enemies. Also Cam teachs Maya how to play a hockey while Maya teaches Cam how to play guitar I also found my goals tree that I made in health class in 7th grade. My letter of my hopes and dreams in that letter it had more of my TV hopes and dreams instead of my real ones since my teacher was going to read it and I didn't felt combortable reading it. I wrote that I wanted Camaya, Peddie, Seddie, and etc to be the endgame. I remember my friend who reminds me of Rumple who wrote that his hopes and reams is to take over the world and have people to bow down before him. While this girl wrote that she is lose her V-card to Trey Songz and become Mrs. Songz. She also said this is not a dream, it's a fact because she is going to marry Trey Songz. I was dying of laughter when she said that.